


Дорога в ад

by Fausthaus



Category: DUMAS Alexandre - Works, Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas, The Count of Monte Cristo - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Эдмон сопротивлялся отчаянно, уже понимая, что все совсем не так, как обещал ему помощник королевского прокурора Вильфор





	Дорога в ад

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте имеются отсылки к мюзиклу Джека Мэрфи и Фрэнка Уайлдхорна «Граф Монте-Кристо», поставленном несколько лет назад в Oper Leipzig. Отличие постановки от других версий мюзикла в том, что Эдмону Дантесу номер 34 выжгли клеймом на груди

Уже некоторое время не было слышно плеска волн. Именно это привело Эдмона Дантеса в чувство. Тишина вокруг дрожала эхом, словно Эдмон оказался в каменном мешке. Она пожирала и втягивала в себя, пугала до такой степени, что на несколько мгновений капитан корабля «Фараон» забыл о боли. 

А ведь не было ни одной части его тела, куда бы она не проникла. Никогда еще настолько сильная боль не грызла тело, выворачивая наизнанку и раздирая изнутри. Будто кто-то ввел под кожу рыбацкий нож и медленно, но верно, отрезал от внутренностей по кусочку, наслаждаясь процессом и агонией Эдмона. Кожа горела от ударов сапог тех, кто бил его при малейшей попытке хотя бы посмотреть по сторонам. Странно, что лодка не перевернулась, когда один из людей в черном с явным удовольствием несколько раз ударил по ребрам лишь за попытку улечься на дне поудобнее. Чуть повернуться, чтобы не захлебнуться собственной кровью, что текла из рта почти постоянно после избиений на берегу, когда Эдмон сделал последнюю попытку освободиться, уже не умоляя разобраться в несправедливости. В тот момент он стал похож на волка, оглядевшегося по сторонам и сообразившего, что смерть решила его забрать, содрав напоследок шкуру и вывесив ее как трофей напоказ всем и каждому. И неважно, что тот, с кого сдирали шкуру, был еще жив и чувствовал, как ветер холодит вдруг открытое ему мясо и скопище сухожилий. И высушивает вместе с солнцем когда-то алую кровь, превращая ее в коричневое месиво с тошнотворным запахом. 

Эдмон сопротивлялся отчаянно, уже понимая, что все совсем не так, как обещал ему помощник королевского прокурора в Марселе Вильфор. И все, что совершалось сейчас, происходило по приказу помощника королевского прокурора. На берегу, пытаясь прикрыться от ударов, Эдмон понял это неожиданно четко. По приказу Вильфора капитана «Фараона» Эдмона Дантеса тащили по темным улицам Марселя, выворачивая ему руки и не обращая внимания на боль, которую он испытывает. И били каждый раз, когда он пытался сказать хоть слово, задать вопрос, хотя Эдмон почти понимал, что в том море лжи, куда бросил его Вильфор, добраться до правды было гораздо сложнее, чем просто умереть. 

Плеск волн еще успокаивал. Волны и море были друзьями Эдмона с самого детства, он слушал их в самые страшные моменты своей жизни. Тогда они поддерживали, указывали правильный путь, успокаивали и обнадеживали. Но сейчас пошли против него, помогая врагам запереть его в замке Иф. Слишком хорошо понимал сейчас Эдмон, что страшный каменный замок был единственным местом, где Вильфор мог сохранить свою тайну. 

Но даже сейчас Эдмона не оставляла надежда. Странная надежда, что вот-вот все встанет на свои места, кошмар закончится, и он вновь вдохнет соленый морской воздух полной грудью, а сломанные ребра не помешают им насладиться. 

Но охранники, новые черные тени вместо прежних, лишь молча волокли Эдмона по каменным плитам лестниц и лабиринтов, по-прежнему выкручивая руки и отвечая ударами на любую попытку вырваться. Сбитые до мяса колени причиняли мучительную боль, а ткань обжигала. И поэтому кожа горела, словно Эдмона сунули в горящую печь. Тошнота подкатывала к горлу, кровь забивала нос, мешая дышать. Эдмон все сильнее погружался в какое-то странное состояние полной отрешенности. А кроваво-рвотная масса все же потекла изо рта, пачкая одежду и сапоги молчаливой охраны, волоком тащившей капитана по ступеням очередной лестницы.

Эдмон закричал от боли, когда один из сопровождающих вдруг остановился и из всех сил наступил ему сапогом на пальцы рук. Звук хруста костей вызвал новый спазм, и рвота выплеснулась на каменные ступени. Несколько ударов по животу заставили капитана заскулить от боли, что рвала все внутри его тела.

А молчаливые черные тени перестали молчать. И вообще звуки и ощущения, которых не было раньше, вдруг заполонили все вокруг, врываясь в голову безумно громким шумом, раскалывавшим череп на части. Стал слышен лязг и вдруг почувствовался жар, от которого тело Эдмона бросило в пот. Вывернутые руки неожиданно всунули в веревочные петли и тут же рванули их вверх, не обращая внимания, как завыл от боли Эдмон, забившись в путах. 

Пот заливал глаза, смешиваясь с кровью, что по-прежнему тонкой струйкой текла изо рта. Было чрезвычайно жарко. Спутавшиеся волосы противно липли к вискам. Тело ныло мерзкой болью, накатывающей волнами. Глаза закрывались сами собой. Эдмон мечтал умереть, лишь бы не видеть и не слышать всего того, что происходило вокруг.

А еще через мгновение раздался жуткий вопль Эдмона, который неимоверным усилием заставил себя открыть глаза, когда услышал треск горящего дерева, что ударил по вискам словно обухом топора. К капитану приближалась еще одна тень, скалившая в усмешке белые зубы. Тело Эдмона вздернули выше, ноги не доставали до каменных плит пола, в глазах застыл ужас, боль накатывала волнами, а вывернутые мышцы горели огнем.

Но истинную силу огня Эдмон почувствовал мгновением позже, когда раскаленный металл дважды с силой приложили к его груди, буквально вдавливая железо в тело. Прожигая насквозь. Заставляя чувствовать металлический привкус во рту. Эдмон слышал, как трескалась кожа, как огонь встречался с жидкостью из тела, и шипел, словно восторгаясь, что может причинить еще больше боли. Вызвать настоящий ужас и превратить человека в кусок обгорелой плоти без рассудка и воли. 

Боль, еще более страшная, накрыла все существо Эдмона, заставив позабыть о прежней. Запах паленого мяса вызвал новый приступ рвоты: слизь черного цвета текла изо рта по шее и груди, выкрашивая странными разводами рваную рубашку. Эдмон закричал. Его крик был больше похож на вой волка, с которого все же живьем содрали шкуру и бросили жариться под лучами безжалостного солнца.

Крик Эдмона внезапно оборвался, когда его руки уже освободили от веревочных петель, а его тело рухнуло на плиты. Словно кто-то свыше все же сжалился и подарил долгожданное забвение. Один из охранников, ухмыляясь, перевернул Эдмона Дантеса на спину и прищурился. Число 34 на теле очередного заключенного замка Иф удалось на славу.


End file.
